


Trouble

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: “Hey babe, I missed you!”It was the only warning Geralt got before lithe arms threw themselves around his body, a side hug that should have been incredibly awkward given the circumstances.-Some creep in a bar won't leave Jaskier alone, so he asks a stranger to pretend to be his boyfriend. Geralt is all too willing to oblige.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 449





	Trouble

“Hey babe, I missed you!”

It was the only warning Geralt got before lithe arms threw themselves around his body, a side hug that should have been incredibly awkward given the circumstances. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the stranger, barely making out the soft brown hair that blocked his peripheral vision. He shivered as plush lips pressed themselves to his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin.

“Some creep won’t leave me alone, please pretend to be my boyfriend,” he whispered before he pulled back to give Geralt a blinding smile. Geralt looked over his shoulder and took note of the man glaring at them from across the bar.

“Missed you too,” Geralt said, a quirk to his lips, before adding softly, “redhead?”

“Yup! Is he staring?”

“Glaring is a better word. Looks like he wants to come over here.” Indeed, the man was inching his way toward them, two drinks in his hand. The brunette who’d invaded his personal space reached out and stroked a hand down Geralt’s arm. 

“Is this okay?” he whispered. Geralt smiled openly now, taking in the bright blue eyes and tinted pink of his cheeks. 

“You can do better.”

Wordlessly, he took the man’s hips in hand and hauled him closer. He pressed a quick peck to the man’s neck and felt him shiver in his grasp. _Oh_.

“What’s your name,” he breathed into his ear.

“Jaskier.”

Geralt smirked as Jaskier’s voice wavered, slightly breathless. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see the creep turn his back and walk away.

“He’s gone,” Geralt said, but he made no move to pull away. Jaskier, too, seemed unwilling to break the contact, his hands trailing absentmindedly up and down Geralt’s arms. 

“Can I buy you a drink for your troubles?” Jaskier asked, finally pulling away enough to look Geralt in the eyes, though their faces were close enough that they were still breathing in each other's air. 

“It was no trouble at all.”

Even so, as Jaskier moved away to flag down the bartender he winked, his eyes playing mischievously over Geralt’s body, and he had no doubt that Jaskier _would_ be trouble, in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the littlest thing, but I haven't written fanfiction since like April and just needed to get something out. That being said, if you have any little prompts like this feel free to drop them below and I'll see if inspiration strikes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
